Teddy
by Elphyra
Summary: Las luces de un nuevo día se escuelan por las ventanas abiertas de la habitación. A lo lejos, tras el paisaje llano que se ve cuando las tinieblas reculan, detrás de las montañas del horizonte, el Sol, tan lejos que pocos saben realmente imaginar a qué distancia está de nosotros, sale poco a poco. Reto "Primer día" del foro "Amor de tercera generación".


**_Disclaimer:_**_ todo pertenece a nuestra diosa pagana llamada Jotaká. Y participa en el reto "Primer día" del foro "Amor de tercera generación"._

* * *

**Teddy**

* * *

_2 de septiembre del año 2009_

Las luces de un nuevo día se escuelan por las ventanas abiertas de la habitación. A lo lejos, tras el paisaje llano que se ve cuando las tinieblas reculan, detrás de las montañas del horizonte, el Sol, tan lejos que pocos saben realmente imaginar a qué distancia está de nosotros, sale poco a poco.

En la redonda habitación que vemos al girarnos, encima de sus respectivas camas, hay cuatro chicos de unos once años; y solo uno de ellos es el que nos llama la atención a primera vista. Porque es distinto a los demás; y él lo sabe —como lo demostró en el día de ayer, cuando todos lo miraban— pero ya se ha acostumbrado, no le da importancia. Dejando de lado sus ojos negros y el pelo azul eléctrico con el que se ha levantado hace poco; es justo esto último que nos ha llamado la atención de él: al contrario de sus compañeros, que quizá aprovecharán las horas para dormir al máximo, él se ha levantado ahora.

Mira hacía nosotros mientras sigue sentado en la cama pero no os dejáis engañar porque no nos ve y es absolutamente imposible que se haya percatado de nuestra presencia, de nuestra esencia porque nosotros somos aire y aire seremos. El chico se frota los ojos y desvía la mirada porque la luz del Sol, que ya está totalmente al cielo, lo ha deslumbrado. Después de badallar, se saca el pijama azul que lleva puesto y empieza a vestirse.

Es temprano y la actividad en el castillo no empezará hasta dentro de un par de horas, como mucho. Incluso nosotros tenemos sueño ahora mismo pero es una de las pegas que tiene nuestro trabajo, que nos tenemos que levantar a cualquier hora para ser testimonio de cualquier cosa.

El chico de delante nuestro que ya se ha vestido del todo se está peleando con el nudo de la corbata... pero, en fin, ya se espabilará. Todos sabemos que esto con un poco de práctica se arregla. En la cama ha tirado el pijama de cualquier manera y, encima de las sábanas desechas y arrugadas, hay la varita del señorito; si fuésemos expertos en el arte de las varitas podríamos saber cómo es por dentro y estas cosas, pero no lo somos así que seguiremos ignorando.

Descalzo, andando tranquilamente hacía las ventanas, el chico se levanta y nos pasa por el lado; bueno, nos abría atravesado y él sin darse cuenta pero nosotros nos hemos apartado de su camino. ¡Y suerte que lo hemos hecho! Nos giramos para verlo y vemos que el chico con el pelo azul está mirando el paisaje que se abre delante suyo.

Pobrecillo, todos los niños de once años se quedan deslumbrados con estas vistas.

De espaldas a nosotros, está con una de sus manos apoyado a uno de los lados de la ventana y, vemos cuando nos acercamos más a él, con la otra está resiguiendo el perfil de las montañas de delante suyo. Está unos segundos así, y cuando nosotros nos ponemos casi a su lado vemos que tiene los ojos húmedos. ¿Por qué...?

—Buenos días, Teddy —susurra para él mismo, mientras no puede evitar que una lágrima le resbale por la mejilla, en su voz hay un punto de emoción y de tristeza—; un día por delante, un curso por delante... y...

Ah, bueno. Si con "Teddy" se refiere a Ted Lupin... quizá éste sea él, sí, lo es. Metamorfomago, con el pelo este que ahora se está volviendo negro (o gris). Nos apartamos hacía atrás mientras le dejamos intimidad, reculando nosotros también hasta las tinieblas.

Quizá éste llorando porque sus padres no tendrán nunca la oportunidad de ver como él va a Hogwarts, y no lo podrán despedir en el andén en siete ocasiones, y no recibirán ninguna carta en la que él les cuente emocionado que fue a Gryffindor o dónde les explique como le ha ido el primer día de clases, no patirán emocionados la ida de su único hijo a la escuela y notarán su ausencia en casa, no sabrán cuales son los amigos de Teddy o las novias que él pueda tener, no recibirán ninguna carta de la directora en la que se les notifique que ya ha hecho alguna travesura, no se escribirán cartas con Teddy en las cuales él les dirá si va o no va a casa en Navidad, al final del curso, no lo irán a buscar en el andén, ni tampoco leerán junto a él las notas que haya podido sacar. Y serán siete años así, de los cuales los padres de Teddy no sabrán nada.

Porque están muertos.

_Aer, cuenta-cuentos._

* * *

**Soy mala, lo sé. ¡Pero no me digáis que no es tierno!**

**El reto era sobre el primer primerísimo día en Hogwarts de los chicos de la TG, y me tocó Teddy, pensé y me salió ésto. Creo que algo así tendría que salir; pensé que nuestro querido huérfano debió pensar en sus padres cuando fue por primera vez a Hogwarts, ¿verdad?**

**Y este narrador... lo voy mejorando :D Se llama Aer, como uno de los protagonistas del libro "La emperatriz de los Etéreos", de Laura Gallego García, y ya salió más o menos en el one-shot "Sentimientos" de Hunger Games. (Viva la publicidad) Os lo digo por si os ha parecido raro. Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.**

**¡A comentar!**


End file.
